User talk:Minifig625
Makuta tales finished I've finished part two of my chapter. I can't do part three 'cos I'm busy. If you liked the idea of the pit you can continue it in another story. Sorry for the delay and for not being able to make part three. Stop motion!!!!! Thanks for putting my idea in a mini-movie. I really want to see it! And yes, I like your new posioned hau nuva sig. Animated Sig Okay whoops typo Suggestions User and talk page U no how u have lewa and tahu on yer pages?can i use that idea on mine? Hey! The Battle For The Blade has finished!!! Check it out. awsome!!!!!!!!! Thanks fer the absoluteley wicked template!!!!!!!!!!!!! imydrex yeah, the old armour was a prototype...and also the sword is non-canon, just like the fight...also glad you liked the fight too!!!!!!!!!! Crustainax All the crustainax mentioned are the only survivours of the cannnibalism described by Corruptax in TGC. Also some may have been killed by other aliens beasts. You could have your story but could it be non-canon????? cos ganon and imydrex were the first toa or ' placetoids ' the crustainax had encountered. re:Imydrex plez enter My First Message just u mean you can't log in???? have you tryed the email you your password function?? ALso ganon will remain the same look wise. and the 2nd one will be a form of jessaco OMG!!!! I'll accept yer invite soon. anyway do you know anyone who coulda got hold of your accont deatails???? THAT JERK!! well i don't even know him but from what you say he sounds like a real idiot!!! I would help but personally I have no idea what to do.....sorry. Youtube Hey friend The Gladium MoC Contest has begun!!! Submit entries here! ''' Please enter. Enter if you can do you want to join the order of the makutaverse Sup Sup Minifig? I'm Collector1! Plagiarism I am sorry to bother you, but be aware that an unregistered contributor copied the image of your character Toa Ajak for use as their "first Toa of Water" Toa Ignis. I'd do something about it if I were you. Fear my Power!!! Hydronators Can I join the Hydronators please? youre back!!! Yey!!! UR back :D!! I'am glad you like the new combination. I wasn't sure if i should have done it so it was a tricky descison. Also glad you like new ganon. Hi! I hadn't seen you around in a long time! I just wanted to ask you if you are continuing Lurking in the Pit. Dude Awesome! Nice, dude! The Legacy Club! You may have noticed that I haven't entered a story. Well, that'll change. See, one of the many good things about fanon is that you can place your timeline anywhere you want. Mine starts (the stuff on Author's Hangout) halfway through the Voya Nui conflict. I won't bore you much longer, 'cuz I'm sure that you have much better things to do than read as I blather on about my story when any that you make could be just as good, or better. Suffice to say that, after my story ends, and Argh's with it, then we will add more random stories, written whenever, to continue using our characters. '''Those stories will count for the Legacy Club. In fact, I'll try to write one in my next blog, without spoiling anything, of course. Thanks for the inspiration and awesome club to join! May the legacy of Bionicle carry on indefinitely! You are invited RE:Lurking in the Pit Thanks for posting the story! I always had been intrigued about what had happened to Kahu, Kiwa and Wenonua.--Abc8920 16:20, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm interested, but keep in mind that currently I'm busy with real life and I'm writing three stories at the same time, as well as being a judge to the S&T theories contest 6 in BZPower. I accept the job, but maybe the chapters will take a bit longer than expected to post.--Abc8920 07:15, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I read the first chapter. Can you give me a few tips of what is the mission of Akatax and the orange toa about? Can I name the toa? Basically, what happened in sweet, sweet, revente? I didn't read it.--Abc8920 08:06, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the info, it will be very useful when writing. I will try to do my best when writing the next chapter (maybe tomorrow, maybe friday. Depends on my homework and exams). Also, Ids has told me that his time on the internet is going to become less and less from now till june as some very important exams are coming up for his GCSEs. He will spend a lot of time revising so expect him to be very few time during the following three months.--Abc8920 18:32, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Invite Toa Fairon ' Chapter 2 of mission into madness Hey, I posted chapter two of mission into madness. When you are writing next chapter, know that the being that attacked the two toa is a member of Tyrant's species. Here are some tips of how you could continue next chapter, from what I had planned: *The being (named Kassedor), was ordered to hunt down the two toa by the leader of the Tyrant's species clan (named Tangata). *In next chapter do what you want, but I have a really great idea to end their stay in the island, so I would like to write the chapter about their escape. So, you can make them fight Tangata, try to scape, be placed into slavery, or whatever you want, but if possible, I would like to write about how they escape. Revamped Ancient He looks really awesome! Cool design, cool looks, everything the perfect MOC needs, by the way, did you make him? 'Toa Fairon ' Can I join The Hydronators? 'Toa Fairon ' You Are Invited to the BIONICLE Origins Club! Minifig625, you have been invited to help with the BIONICLE Origins comics by joining the BIONICLE Origins Club! CT1000 Can I join? I have been a die hard Bionicle fan since 2001! The Raidmaster 15:29, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, but I don't remember how I wanted to end it, I just can't recall what I had in mind. However, I will be able to write two or three chapters of that story next week. --Abc8920 Hey, the next monday (21th of June) I'll be able to write a chapter of Mission into Madness. I just want to know one thing. Where is Kahu at the time? Also, I will give you a list of ideas for future chapters this saturday. You could also make one, so we could create an awesome plan for Mission into Madness.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 07:11, June 18, 2010 (UTC) bday I hope you had an awesome birthday man! You got some pretty rare and old presents and for that I envy you :P I look 4ward to seeing the footage! Also I struggle with templates, so could you help me with a small dilemma. If you have read kopak's hunt 2 you will know that the rest of KMES are now on Jadax Magna. Could you add those to the template? Thanks --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids]] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 17:11, June 29, 2010 (UTC)